


The Perfect Choice

by emarwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beach Holidays, Fun, Jealous Severus Snape, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Summer, Summer Vacation, Surfing, Well Harry is trying anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: Harry is frolicking in the surf and Severus does not share.





	The Perfect Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Rating due to explicit talk ;)

Harry laughs as he breaks through the surface of the sea after yet another failed attempt at surfing.  With the sun blazing down on him turning his somewhat pale skin to a healthy brown, he lies back down on the board after pulling it back to him with the aid of the string tied to his leg and board.  He paddles back into deeper waters enjoying the feeling of being rocked by the waves.  Seeing a decent swell, he times it as the instructor had told him to do.  
Quick as lightning he jumps up on the board and stays on it for a grand record of two seconds before he falls yet again.  Laughing he climbs the bank, and carefully plants the board so that he will not lose it to the tide and heads back in.  He turns his back to the sea and checks to see if he is being watched.  
Then with a goofy grin on his face just as a generous swell gathers behind him, with arms out stretched at his sides he lets himself fall backwards into the cool embrace of the sea.

 

 

Bobbing up and down, as he gazes up at the cloudless sky as he floats lazily, he is at a complete loss to decide at when he ever felt happier than he is right now in this moment.  ‘Mr Potter, have you quite finished making a spectacle of yourself?’  He allows himself to be gathered up into strong capable arms, he presses himself into the firm hard body.   
‘Not yet.’  He smirks mischievously as he looks into dark eyes before leaning in and takes a nip at the nape of Severus neck making the older man gasp.  ‘Want you.’  Harry whispers into his ear.   
‘Brat, you always want me, if it were up to you we would never get out of bed.’  Dark eyes twinkle in amusement.   
‘What’s so wrong with that picture exactly?’   
‘Well for one,’ Severus hands strokes down Harrys back and onto his buttocks and squeezes, ‘you wouldn’t get me so hot and bothered with the way you parade yourself for all to see.  You make quite a picture messing around having fun in the surf with the water glistening off from your hard youthful body.’  He says as he squeezes and kneads Harry bottom with both hands as he continues matter of factly as if he is not affected at all, though Harry can tell otherwise what with being up close against him.   
‘In fact you make such an appealing picture that I felt I needed to stake my claim on you, I was getting quite jealous of all the other men staring and taking in your lithe form.’  The man actually growls.  ‘You are mine Mr Potter and I do not share with anyone.’

Before Harry can so much as think of a reply.  Severus claims his lips and thrusts his tongue into his mouth as if it has every right to be in there.  Squeezing Harrys ass again Severus lifts Harry who gets the hint straight away and wraps his legs around his waist.  ‘You want to put on a bit of a show Severus?’  Harry mutters against his lips as he clings to him as if never wanting to let go.   
‘Now that sounds interesting.’  Severus mutters back between kisses from Harrys lips down to his collarbone while making absolutely sure to leave as many love bits as he possibly can as he does so.  ‘However for what I have in mind, this time I think I prefer to find some privacy.’  Harry claims his mouth while carefully untangling himself, being extra careful as he does so to stay pressed up as close to him as he possibly can, rubbing himself all over him as he kisses him breathless.  
‘Oh yeah?’  He asks pulling away slightly.

‘I am going to fuck you so slow and hard that you will completely come apart, and no one else is going to see you that way.  I am a very jealous and possessive man, I think you know that by now Harry.’  Harry grins as him with a very smug look all over his face.   
‘Kiss me.’  Harry husks out as he reaches for him, Severus gently tips Harry face with nothing more than his fingertips against Harry chin.  Breathtakingly slowly they exchange gentle, slow romantic kisses as the surf breaks around them completely blind to the crowds on the beach and in the sea around them as a gentle summer breeze caresses their skin and ruffles their hair.

Harrys hands slowly and languishingly travel up Severus body until his arms slide around his neck as his hands grip his long dark hair.  Severus holds Harrys head in place with one large firm hand as the other rests on his waist pressing Harry very firmly against him as if trying to mould him against him.   
Not one person on the beach or in the sea that day is left in any doubt what so ever about the feelings that the two men have for each other.

Appearing on the front cover of every wizarding publication the next day, with great big moving pictures of them in their loving embrace, kissing as if starved of each other, does anybody doubt that the chosen one has chosen the perfect partner in the potion master, teacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Severus Snape.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
